


Irish Charm

by PhoenixandMuser



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian keeps up with his St Patrick's Day tradition, and gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Charm

Sebastian stretched lazily on his bed and watched the dust slowly dancing through the air in a shaft of light let though a gap in the curtains. Until today, he had been taking it easy, only going so far as enjoying one or two drinks alone on his sofa while reading, or watching a film on the TV. On this night, however, Sebastian would be working his way through the massive drunken crowds in an often successful bid to honour a tradition he had kept for the past 8 years since the age of 18, to now, his 9th year.  
This would be later in the day. For the time being, he was content with his lie in. After another half an hour, he rose from the bed to have a shower. He shuffled to the bathroom, stripping while he waited for the water to heat up, then stepping in. The hot water saturated his hair and soaked his skin, the heat relaxing his sleep-stiffened muscles.

  
Once he had finished washing, and putting off his departure from the warmth, he shut the water off and got out. With a towel wrapped around his hips, he returned to his bedroom. As he didn’t intend to get dressed until the evening, he settled for a pair of loose-fitting tracksuit bottoms, and a plain t-shirt.  
He spent the day watching TV, reading, and when struck with a peak in energy, dancing around his flat. For a change, he took the time to cook decent meals for himself, saving what was left for the next time he was feeling lazy.

  
Once Sebastian noticed how the daylight began to fade, he set about getting ready for the night. He changed his clothes into his best jeans and a button down shirt rolled to his elbows, covering the holster holding his gun to his ribcage. He sprayed cologne once onto the hollow at the base of his throat, watching the liquid trickle down his chest until it evaporated. With a sparing amount of gel on his fingertips, he brushed his hair backwards out of his face. Then, he gave himself a quick check over in the mirror before leaving the house with his phone, keys, and wallet stowed in his pocket.

  
He walked down the street, taking turns and dashing across roads until he started to come across flocks of people wandering around the town centre. He could hear the varying degrees of intoxication from their shouts and laughs.

  
As the bars and clubs appeared more packed, he opted for a quieter, but still busy pub. He pushed his way to the bar, ordering a drink and casting his eye over the place. Disappointed, he cast his eyes down to his glass, swirling the amber liquid around the rock glass before downing it. He concluded that this pub had been a mistake, and left after paying.

The next place he went to was busier, but he was still able to get a seat at the bar. From his stool, he ordered another drink and surveyed the people currently occupying the venue. Although unimpressed, he decided to stay longer than the previous place and sipped slowly from his glass.  
When Sebastian finished his drink, he leaned over the bar to request another one from the bartender at the other end. Before he could speak, he was interrupted by someone he had missed while looking over the people in the bar.

  
“How long are you going to stand there ignoring your customers, you gormless twat?” he barked across at the shocked bartender, who rushed over to take his order, apologising with a stutter.

  
Sebastian frowned at the back of the man, although his interest was piqued by the definite Irish accent. He watched the bartender put together a brightly coloured drink, the sickly looking liquors fading into each other like an acidic sunset. The man took his drink, leaving his card behind the bar, and perched on a stool at the other end of the bar.  
Sebastian ordered his next drink and shot a glance across at the man who had cut in before him. He didn’t have time to fully take in his appearance, as the man lifted his deep brown eyes to stare straight back at Sebastian, tilting his head in a questioning manner whilst he sipped at the straw in his drink. The blonde looked away again, slowly, taking a gulp from his own drink. With shiny dark hair slicked back from his pale face, and a sharp style to match his sharp tongue, he was easily looking like the best option. Sebastian had the feeling that he wouldn’t have to rush to court him.

  
For tonight at least, he would do.

  
He snuck sideways glances to his target, although he was sure this was not going unnoticed, and watched the level of the dark-haired man’s drink. When the vibrant red dregs were drained from the glass, Sebastian stood up, sidling past the other people in the slowly-filling bar. When he stood by the man, he leaned in.  
“That’s quite a flamboyant drink you had there. Can I buy you another?”  
“Flamboyant? You can laugh if you like, it’s still got more alcohol in than your watery lager.”  
Sebastian grinned, taking the space beside him and leaning back against the bar “Why don’t you pick something then, and I’ll have what you’re having?”  
“Because I don’t need some random looking for a hook up to pay for my night out.” He retorted.  
He merely grinned at this “You got me. I’m Seb, you’re the best looking person I’ve seen, and probably will see tonight. Come on, what do you suggest, if there’s something wrong with my choice in drink?” he grabbed his hand, giving a firm handshake.  
“Jim…” he muttered, eyes scanning the drinks list “Irish Vandal. Whiskey, with lemon, grapefruit and raspberry. It’s pink and fruity, it seems like something you’d find effeminate, as I assume that’s what you mean by “flamboyant”. I suppose it’s festive in a way too.”  
“Fair enough. And what are you having, Jim?”

He rolled his eyes and allowed Sebastian to buy him a whiskey, which he kept a close eye on as it was poured and served.  
Sebastian laughed when his cocktail was served to him, and he thought the only way it could have looked worse is if it was served in a martini glass with a cherry. He tapped their glasses together and took a gulp from his. “Not bad, you have good taste, even if it does look ridiculous.”

He attempted to draw Jim into a conversation, however his questions received short, closed answer. Next, he asked about his job. At this, Jim smiled.  
“You ask so many questions Sebastian. Isn’t it my turn? Why don’t you tell me what you do for a living?”  
Sebastian considered the question, gears turning in his mind as he tried to come up with the most generic answer that wouldn’t show up as a lie. “I’m a freelancer. Security.”  
Jim looked amused “Is that all you’ve ever done?”  
“Human resources. Hiring... firing...” he gave Jim an easy-going smile.  
“Hmm.” He sipped from his drink “Are you on a job at the moment?”  
“Not right now.” He took another sip of his drink, licking his lips “Do I get to know what you do now?”  
“Management.” Jim smirked.

They continued to converse with each other, giving vague, evasive answers, both finding humour in how hard the other was trying to dig for information. They had another drink each, grinning at each other, their questions becoming more specific.

Sebastian finished his drink “So did you go to school in Ireland, or here? When did you finish?”  
“One never stops learning, so I like to think I’m never finished, and the whole world is my school…” Before Jim could finish his sentence, they both laughed.  
“Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?”  
Jim raised an eyebrow at him “Where?”  
He shrugged “Wherever. I know we’d have a fun night.”  
“And what do you mean by that?”  
“Calm down, I’m not suggesting we go back to mine yet, it’s still early.” He smirked.  
“So you’re planning to get me drunk and drag me back to your house?”  
“Nope, I’m planning to get your consent to get drunk and shag you. That’s not necessarily where the fun starts though.”  
“You think I’m going to agree to that?” he scoffed.  
“Sure.”  
“And why, out of all these people, did you decide to try it with me?” he narrowed his eyes.  
“You’re Irish right?”  
“Yes.”  
“There you go then. I was taught to be proud of my roots, and I also enjoy being a disappointment to my family, so once a year I combine both, get off my face and fuck someone Irish. It’s tradition. You’re also quite a looker.”  
“Charming…” he rolled his eyes again, paying for their drinks, and hopping off his bar stool. “Come on then. You’d be silly to do a damn thing I didn’t want you to anyway.”

Sebastian smiled at this, casually draping his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders. They left the pub and walked down the road, turning onto the high street.  
“Do you want to try a club next?”  
“They’ll all be packed.”  
“Doesn’t mean it won’t be fun, we’ll just have to stick close together…” his grin widened as Jim glared at him.

After queueing and eventually being let into a loud, busy club, Sebastian towed Jim to the bar. He ordered a tray of shots and gave Jim a taunting grin.  
“I’ll drink you under the table if that’s what you want.” Jim shook his head, picking up the first glass, Sebastian doing the same. “Ready?”  
“Go.” He threw the shot back, not letting the burn slow him down. Jim however, cringed and shuddered after every gulp, allowing Sebastian to quickly overtake him. When they finished, he laughed. “Pathetic. Best of three?”  
“You’re swaying already, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
“Don’t you worry about me, kitten.” He laughed. Instead, he challenged him to see who could chug a beer faster. Jim protested as the prospect of losing in such a sloppy, undignified contest unappealing to him. The blonde leaned in so their noses were almost touching. He tilted his head as if to kiss him, but smiled instead “Come and dance with me then.”  
“You’re seriously drunk already?” he breathed in, the smell of his cologne blending into the alcohol on his breath.  
“No, I just want to have fun with you.” He hooked his arm around Jim’s waist, backing away from the bar and pulling him towards the dancefloor “Come on… I promise I’ll look after you.”

Jim allowed himself to be pulled along, focusing on Sebastian’s hands sliding up and down his waist and squeezing his hips.  
“Relax. We’re surrounded by people, and I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”  
Jim smiled at this “I know you won’t.” he looped one arm around Sebastian’s neck, moving with him. When the crowds of people around them inadvertently pushed the pair closer together, he laughed.

The two of them bounced back and forth between the bar and the floor drinking and dancing late into the night. Eventually, Sebastian pulled Jim away from the crowds and into a dark corridor on the way to the bathrooms. Eyes glazed over, he squinted in the low light at him “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m fine. You on the other hand…”  
“I told you not to worry about me.” He lifted Jim’s chin and leaned in “Are you having a good time?”  
“Yes, but…” he pushed the blonde’s hand away “I’m not letting you fuck me in the back of a club, so you may as well back off now.”  
“Does that mean you’re open to alternative locations?”  
“Let’s get you home.” He slipped past him, laughing when he felt Sebastian grab his hand. They walked out, and the cold night air hit them instantly. A group of women spilled out of a cab by the side of the road, so Jim lead his companion towards it, shoving him into the back seat and giving the address. He sat beside him, and rolled his eyes when

Sebastian moved in and started nibbling his ear and whispering.  
“How did you know where to send the driver?”  
“You told me, while trying to convince me to come home with you, remember?”  
“No.”  
“Are you that drunk? I’m just going to leave you on your own if you’re losing your memory already.”  
“No… I remember now.”  
“Really?” he bit back a laugh.  
The blonde nodded “Yeah, I pointed out how I only live a few streets away, not even ten minutes, in the block of flats… I remember.”

They laughed at and teased each other throughout the short journey, and after Sebastian had paid, they climbed out and up to his flat.  
Sebastian pinned Jim to the wall in the hallway “You know I started talking to you with the sole purpose of getting laid?”  
“Obviously.”  
“And you’re comfortable with that?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re happy to continue?”  
“Are you any good?”  
He laughed at this “I’m very good.”  
“Is that so?” he laughed as well, stroking Sebastian’s chest.  
“I won’t stop until you’re satisfied, promise.” He murmured, grabbing Jim’s backside and pulling him flush against his body.  
“You’ll have your work cut out then.”

Sebastian laughed again, scooping Jim up and carrying him to his bedroom. He half threw him onto the mattress and straddled him, grinning. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed a hungry kiss to his parted lips. Jim smiled, playing idly with his hair. He relaxed into the bed, and opened his mouth a little more, allowing Sebastian to slip his tongue in. He wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing back lazily, panting when they parted.  
“This has been surprisingly easy.” Sebastian commented as he settled on top of the smaller man. “It’s strange, because you seem like trouble.” He slipped his hands beneath Jim’s shirt, caressing his hips. Jim didn’t say anything in response, instead kissing him again. He slid his hand down Sebastian’s neck, over his shoulder, and across his chest.

His fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt, and he opened his eyes to watch the blonde’s reaction. As expected, when Sebastian realised that his gun was still hidden beneath his shirt, his eyes opened wide in panic. Jim giggled and broke the kiss. He hooked his leg around Sebastian’s hips. “Whatcha got there?” he questioned playfully.  
Sebastian forced a quiet laugh “What are you on about?” he removed Jim’s hand from his shirt buttons, bringing it to his lips instead.  
“Come on, it’ll be no fun if you keep your clothes on…” he locked eyes with him, waiting for the moment that Sebastian accepted defeat.

With a sigh, his broad shoulders slumped. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off. He held still while Jim admired his bare torso then rolled his eyes at the gun. “What would that be for? Did you bring it out especially for me?”  
“No, it’s nothing, just a habit.” He shrugged, removing the holster and discarding it on the floor next to the bed.  
“I’m not having it within arm’s reach, throw it further.” He insisted.  
Sebastian obeyed, picking it up and tossing it to the other side of the room.  
“Good boy.” He sat up, pushing the larger man backwards and sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around his waist. He clenched his fist in a chunk of golden blonde hair, and pulled him into a rough kiss.

  
Surprised, Sebastian kissed back with enthusiasm, and made quick work of removing Jim’s shirt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the black straps wrapped around his pale chest, holding two gleaming pistols in their holsters. “What are those for?”  
“You. And don’t even bother suggesting I get rid of them, I’m not stupid.” He teased, biting his lip. “I know you said you wouldn’t stop until I was satisfied, but when are you actually going to start? I’m getting bored.”  
“You’re expecting me to keep going when you’re armed and I’m not?”  
He laughed “What, are you scared of a little risk? You’re getting duller by the second, Moran, I was looking forward to you. I thought you might be a bit of a freak in bed.” He climbed off of his lap, and got to his feet “I don’t know how you got such an exciting reputation…”  
Sebastian’s arm shot out, grabbing Jim’s elbow and dragging him back onto the bed. He grinned “If you think having a gun held to my head is a turn-off, you’ve got another thing coming.” He gripped Jim’s throat “You look good with them anyway.” He kissed him roughly, moving to lay on top again.

  
The brunet purred with pleasure “Atta boy…” he rolled his hips up, slowly grinding against the bulge in Sebastian’s jeans and giggling at the low groan that he let out. Sebastian unbuttoned their trousers, sliding his down before pulling Jim’s off, throwing them away.  
“You weren’t even wearing underwear, you whore…” Jim chuckled under his breath.  
Sebastian shot him a mischievous grin “What’s the point, if I knew they’d be coming off before the end of the night?”

Jim fidgeted, taking his off and dropping them on the floor beside the bed, then he pulled Sebastian back on top, and slapped his arse when he started rutting against him again. Sebastian grunted and laughed breathlessly. He ran his fingertips over Jim’s soft, pink lips, slipping two fingers into his mouth. Jim kept his eyes on Sebastian, giving him a suggestive look as he sucked on them, his cheeks hollowing. After a few seconds, Sebastian withdrew his hand moving it to between Jim’s thighs.

He shifted around on his back and spread his legs further apart. He watched Sebastian closely, lightly dragging his nails down his sides. He hissed when Sebastian pushed one finger inside him, slowly sliding it in and out. He allowed a minute to pass before getting impatient and bucking his hips up, huffing. Smirking, Sebastian pushed another finger in, not being as careful this time. Jim squirmed, face flushed and chest rising and falling faster.  
“For fucks sake, Sebastian, I’m not a virginal maid. This is your last chance to stop being so boring before I shoot you and go home.”  
Sebastian laughed and moved away to look through the drawers by the bed. He tore the wrapping off a condom with his teeth, rolling it on quickly and coating his shaft with lube before returning to Jim. He grabbed his hips, lifting them up and forcing his length into him without hesitation.

Jim let out a pained whine, but Sebastian paid no heed to it, as he started moving his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. He leaned in, and pulled the strap of Jim’s holster out of the way, teasing his nipple with the tip of his tongue.  
“Ow, Sebastian, that hurts… fuck.” he continued to whine and squirm.  
“You’re not bored now, are you, you little bastard?”  
He laughed breathlessly “That’s how it’s going to be?” he grabbed Sebastian by the throat, digging his sharp nails into the stubbly skin and pulling him up. “If it’s rough you’re going for, you’ll have to do a lot better.” He forced a crushing kiss on him. Their kisses deepened, with bites and snarls interspersing it. Sebastian gripped Jim’s waist, the smooth, steady rock of his hips becoming harder and more erratic. When Jim let out a guttural moan, he smirked, knowing he had found the best angle and proceeded to abuse the knowledge, thrusting into him frantically. Jim clawed at his back, tearing his skin and no doubt adding to the scars already present there.

Their trembling hands slid over each other’s sweat-slicked bodies as they clung onto each other, bed shaking beneath them. Above the noise of the creaking bedsprings, Jim moaned, however Sebastian was relatively quiet, focusing on living up to his promise and Jim’s expectations. He smiled at the keening wails and groans coming from the man beneath him, and took the sound at a cue to pull out.  
“What are you doing?” Jim hissed, lust filled eyes communicating his desperation.

Sebastian shot him a grin, and flipped him onto his stomach in a swift, easy motion. He kissed down Jim’s spine, and sunk his teeth into the softest part of his hip, drawing a pained yelp from him. With a quiet laugh, he licked and sucked the spot now showing a vivid, red bite mark while raising his hand and bringing it down harshly on Jim’s arse. The slap echoed in the room, Jim’s whimper muffled by the pillow he was now clinging onto. Sebastian smiled, sliding his hands over the smooth skin, now pink from the impact. He dug his fingertips in, kneading the soft flesh beneath his hands, then spreading the cheeks apart and dragging the tip of his tongue between them.

Jim flinched, his immediate reaction being an attempt to squirm away. Sebastian held him firmly in place with a smirk. He took his time, tenderly lapping at his hole and sliding his hands up and down his thighs. Jim buried his face in a pillow, panting heavily. He bit down on it, muffling his whimpers as much as he could.  
Smiling, Sebastian moved down, kissing along the backs of Jim’s thighs. He bit the flawless skin there, sucking until he left a small, purple mark. He admired the stark contrast between the love bite and the otherwise perfect, milky skin before repeating the action a few more times. Then, he ran his hands up Jim’s body, and caressed his waist as he returned to the task at hand. This time, he applied more pressure with his tongue, and Jim’s toes curled as he was shallowly penetrated with a wet warmth. He clenched his fists in the pillow, his knuckles threatening to break through his skin.

The room was quiet, but when Sebastian strained to listen, he could hear Jim’s faint whimpering. This made him smile, and he pulled back to sit on the back of Jim’s legs. He pushed two fingers back inside of him, immediately seeking out his prostate and massaging it. When Jim shouted out, he grinned, persisting. He continued relentlessly, until he thought he could Jim practically weeping with pleasure.

Once again, he moved back, removing his fingers. He reached out, and dragged Jim onto his hands and knees by the straps of his holster. He gave his neglected erection a few strokes before pushing it back inside the smaller man with a grunt. He pulled Jim backwards onto it by the straps, letting go with one hand to grip the headboard.  
Jim snagged his bottom lip between his teeth, his moans now unashamedly loud. He lifted one hand, moving it down between his thighs and palming himself desperately. When

Sebastian noticed, he chastised him.  
“As if I’m giving you the chance to take any credit…” he laughed, knocking Jim’s hand away before raising his own and spanking him repeatedly while slamming into him. Jim’s back arched as his torso sank down onto the mattress. Sebastian tilted his head to watch him, grinning. Jim’s hands were twisted into the covers, and his pillow was clamped between his teeth, quietening what he was sure would otherwise be depraved shrieks. He reached around Jim’s body, jerking him off with a sweaty, shaking hand while he continued pounding into him.

He groaned when Jim’s body clenched around him as he reached his climax, come spurting over Sebastian’s fingers and onto the duvet. He fell limply onto his front, however Sebastian pulled his hips up and kept going, laughing at his weak whimpers, as he rode out his orgasm.  
When he was sure Jim couldn’t keep going, Sebastian pulled out. He removed the condom, and discarded it, then pushed Jim to lie on his back. He kept his eyes on him as he licked his fingers clean, moaning in appreciation “We’re not done just yet, don’t you dare fall asleep.” He smirked.  
“What? Aren’t you finished yet?”  
“Absolutely not.” He pulled Jim up, then reclined on the bed, giving him an expectant look. When Jim responded with a doubtful look, he just laughed. He slid his hands into his thick, dark hair, then pushed his head down. “Don’t start being coy now.”

Jim made the mistake of starting to retort, and Sebastian thrust into his open mouth with a dirty groan. He looked up at the blonde with wide eyes, initially shocked, however he quickly caught up, holding his hips down as he began to suck him off feverishly. He kept his eyes on Sebastian’s face the whole time, even when his blue eyes rolled back and his head lolled onto the mattress. When Sebastian next looked up, Jim opened his mouth, pushing his tongue out and taking his length into his throat. He grinned at the quiet gagging and choking noises Jim made, and attempted to buck his hips up. He gripped his hair, forcing his head to bob up and down, and Jim kept sucking obediently, cheeks hollowing and his lips forming a perfect seal.

Sebastian became louder, gasping for breath and cursing. His body gleamed with sweat as it twitched and trembled, and Jim slowly pulled back. Sebastian protested the loss of Jim’s hot, wet mouth, but was quickly appeased when Jim stroked his length with both hands, while teasing his slit with his tongue.  
He tugged on Jim’s hair and hissed at the sensation. Jim slowly trailed his tongue up his length, and when he reached the tip again, the blonde promptly came into his open mouth with a deep groan.

When Sebastian’s vision cleared of the spots that drifted across his sight, he looked down at Jim. Jim’s mouth remained open, come slowly dripping from the tip of his tongue. Sebastian sat up, gripping his jaw. “Swallow…” he commanded in a low voice.  
Jim’s eyes glinted defiantly, and he wrenched Sebastian’s hands away to spit on the carpet. He snickered at the blonde’s resentful protest and wiped his lips, sighing with satisfaction. Sebastian smirked, wrapping his arms around him and French kissing him.

They fell back on the bed together without parting. Jim pulled away, smiling. “You tasted weird, by the way.”  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it a minute ago.” He stretched out.

Their bodies cooled as the sweat evaporated from their clammy skin, and eventually, Sebastian pulled the covers over them. He took a cigarette from the pack in his drawer, lighting it and offering one to Jim, who declined. The pair lay in silence, occasionally disrupted by Sebastian’s deep inhales and exhales which sent smoke streaming into the air above them. When he had finished the cigarette, he blew the last breath of smoke into Jim’s face, and laughed. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.  
“Satisfied?”  
Begrudgingly, Jim nodded.  
“Good. See you in the morning.” He pulled him closer and settled his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. He opened them again when he heard a quiet giggle. “What is it?”  
“You like cuddling after you finish fucking the random strangers you pick up in bars?”  
Sebastian laughed quietly “Just go to sleep.”  
Jim shifted about, trying to get comfortable.  
“Why don’t you take one of the guns out, instead of trying to sleep on it? I don’t know why you think I want to shoot you, you’re a good shag, but I will if you don’t stop fidgeting. You’d still be armed anyway.” He muttered.

Reluctantly, Jim agreed, removing the firearm from beneath his ribcage. He allowed himself to be enveloped by Sebastian’s embrace, resting his head on his chest. Slowly, after being sure Sebastian had fallen asleep, he drifted off.

 

In the morning, Sebastian was the first to wake. Drowsy and hungover, he still remembered the events of last night as he watched the man sleeping in his arms. He let his hands wander, stopping to squeeze his small, round arse. Sebastian pressed their hips together, curious as to whether Jim, like him, had morning wood. For the time being, he was left disappointed, so he carefully pulled away and got out of bed. After slipping into some underwear, he padded down the hall to the kitchen to start on the fried breakfast his hangover required. He made more than usual, hoping Jim would be hungry.  
Jim appeared in the doorway fully dressed, but his hair was still sticking up in tufts, and there were dark shadows beneath his tired eyes.

Sebastian looked over at him “You’re dressed already? Are you staying for breakfast?”  
He narrowed his eyes without answering. The blonde turned to face him with a smile, and he rolled his eyes “You’re not exactly modest, are you?”  
“What? Actually, it’s kind of a shame that you weren’t pitching a tent earlier…” he gave a forlorn sigh. “But y’know what goes well with morning wood?” he walked forward, grabbing Jim’s arm before he could back away, and leaned in “That pretty mouth of yours, or…” he suddenly gave a firm slap to Jim’s backside, grunting “Your tight little arse. Stay for breakfast?”  
“I’ll stay, but not for the reason you think, believe me.” He scoffed.  
Deciding Jim needed taking down a peg, Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to his lips and whispered “At one point last night, I was pretty certain you were crying. I understand if you’re feeling a little intimidated now.”  
“Oh, get over yourself-“

He was cut off when Sebastian kissed him again. “Seriously… Was that your first rim job or something? You could barely take it.”  
Jim’s expression soured, and he pulled away. He sat at the table with a pout. “Just hurry up and make my breakfast.”  
“Aw, come on, you don’t need to be embarrassed.” He smirked, and walked back over to the oven “If you’re inexperienced, we can always go back to bed and put some practice in.”  
“If you want to talk about firsts, Sebastian, why don’t you tell me about your first job in a club?”  
Sebastian looked over his shoulder at him “What?”  
“Someone showed me pictures. I think you were what they call a… twink?” he laughed mockingly “It was quite an eye opener.”

Sebastian grabbed a knife from the draining board and stabbed it into the table in front of Jim, grabbing him by the collar with his free hand. “What the fuck?”  
Jim merely laughed “As if I would follow you into your flat without knowing exactly who I was dealing with. Did you think I was just after your pretty face, Sebastian? Or your nice, thick cock? Don’t flatter yourself. I know everything you’re capable of, from hitting a target to taking your clothes off for money.” He withdrew one of the pistols from beneath his shirt and tapped the blonde’s chin with it “You’re going to have to unhand me if you want this to end well.”

Sebastian glared at him, searching for an explanation in his smug smile. Slowly, he released Jim and pulled the knife out of the table.  
“You’re burning my toast, Moran.” He pointed out, nonchalantly returning the firearm to its holster.  
He shot him a scathing look and turned away to salvage breakfast.

The pair sat opposite each other, full plates in front of them. They ate in silence, and Sebastian barely took his eyes off Jim, scowling with distrust. Jim paid it no attention, rubbing his socked foot up the blonde’s leg. He took it a step further by gently rubbing between his legs while he sipped his tea. “It’s interesting to see that regardless of you sulking like a baby, you’re horny first and foremost.”  
Sebastian grit his teeth, pushing Jim’s foot away.

They finished breakfast, and Jim rose from his seat. He took a slow walk back to Sebastian’s bedroom, listening to his chair scrape along the kitchen floor as he got up to follow. Jim perched on the edge of the bed, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He gave Sebastian a coy smile, shrugging it off and dropping it on the floor with his jacket.  
“You’re insane. You’re just all over the place, I don’t understand what you want, but please just get it over with so I can get on with my day.”  
“What are you doing today?”  
“Whatever the fuck I want, it’s none of your business.” He snapped.

Jim pouted “This is less fun than I expected. It’s a shame, because you really are very good at what you do, but you’re being such a drag…” he poked his tongue out.  
Sebastian laughed “You know, some people have the habit of waking up full of regret, but not me. Not until I wake up with you. I don’t even know who you are.”  
“You weren’t regretting it when you were feeling me up and going to make me breakfast.” He got to his feet and approached Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around his neck “What’s wrong, Sebby? I would have thought you were used to a little instability. And I already told you, I’m Jim, Moriarty, that is. I’d be awfully offended if you weren’t a fan.”  
Sebastian closed his eyes and laughed quietly. “Right. Let’s, for your benefit, pretend I care. So what do you want with me? What have I done now? I’m not interested in your little megalomaniac world, your power struggles, anything. I’m only just interested in working. If I’ve offended you, take it up with the person who hired me in the first place.”  
“That’s a nice little speech you have there…” he commented, toying with the blonde’s nipples “But you’re wrong. I resent the idea that I struggle for power, by the way.”  
“Then what-“  
“Just fuck me, Sebastian, Jesus Christ. Stop asking questions, and fuck me again. We’ll get to the boring stuff later.”  
“But-“  
Jim groaned in frustration and pulled away. He picked up his shirt, pulling it on “I was considering giving you a little promotion, a chance to work for me, but… You really are a let-down.”  
Sebastian smiled “It’s certainly something I’d be interested in…” he backed away when Jim pointed his gun at him “What are you pointing that at me for?”  
“I can’t let you go on, Moran. This was a bust, but I don’t have to let it continue to be an issue. I’m sure you understand.”  
“I haven’t turned you down.”  
“I’m no longer interested.” He scoffed.

They gazed at each other silently. Sebastian took a slow step towards Jim, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. He pulled the shorter man against him “Give me a chance. I know I can satisfy whatever need you might have.” He grinned, pushing Jim’s hand down until the gun was pointing at the floor instead “If I’m not all you wanted me to be, then fair enough. You can’t turn up, have a night of drunk sex, screw around with my head first thing in the morning, and expect the best of me.”  
“I’d expect you to be vigilant and competent at all times, and you’re only just coherent at the moment.”  
“Fine.” He pulled away from Jim and walked across the room to retrieve his gun. “I’ll show you. Look out the window and pick a target. Doesn’t matter how hungover I am, I’ll hit it.”

Hesitantly, Jim approached the window and peered through it. “That aerial on the roof. Shoot the first prong on the left in half.”  
Sebastian laughed at how specific Jim was, and opened the window. He pushed his hand out, feeling the breeze and calculating the angle he would need to shoot at so the crosswind would not cause him to miss. He nodded to himself and took aim, squeezing the trigger. Few people were on the street, but he still lingered back from the window while they looked around in shock, scurrying down the street.

Jim inspected the aerial, still intact aside from the prong he had specified, half of which was now missing. He hummed thoughtfully. That simple shot alone was nowhere near enough to convince him of something he had no faith in, but he enjoyed Sebastian’s eagerness to prove himself. “I doubt it’s wise to keep testing you, it’ll attract too much attention, and there isn’t much choice on the street.”  
“So…?” he prompted.

For a moment, he pretended to consider, to evaluate Sebastian’s performance, relishing in the earnest way in which the blond watched him. He giggled “I’m just messing around, you dolt. As if shooting static targets with no real threat is a reliable test…”  
Sebastian curled his lip in a snarl, but settled when Jim tenderly ran his thumb over his bottom lip “Your reputation precedes you. Perhaps I’ll give you a low-level job as a trial run. If you work your way up, fair enough. If not, it’s no loss to me. It’ll be a substantial loss to you, though.”  
He smiled, going to sit on the bed “Do I have a job description?”  
“Yes. You do what I want.”  
He laughed, and stood up again. He wrapped his arms around Jim, leaning down to whisper in his ear “I think I might have a new job. The boss seems like a prick, but there’s the possibility of a promotion. Do you want to help me celebrate?”

Jim tilted his head and smiled at the sound of Sebastian’s voice in his ear. He turned to face Sebastian and pushed him backwards until they fell onto the bed. “You’ve stressed me enough to warrant letting off some steam.”  
The blonde rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. “If I have to sleep with the boss to get ahead, so be it.”


End file.
